Ouran High School Host Fruits Baskets
by Legit-Panda
Summary: Being Re-done :3
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Hosts Fruits Baskets

-Chapter 1 Alone-

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**ＳＨＵＴ ＵＰ ＡＮＤ ＥＮＪＯＹ ＴＨＥ ****S T O R Y****！**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Enjoy

They were all on their way to the Sohma Estate. There was an awkward silence in the car. Yuki would be moving into the Sohma Estate starting from today while Kyo would be heading back up the mountains leaving Tohru alone with Shiguru. Finally they arrived to the Sohma Estate where Momiji and Haru were already waiting. When Tohru got out the car Momiji ran and hugged her all of a sudden there was a puff of smoke and you can see a yellow rabbit on Tohrus shoulder. You can hear Kyo mumble "Stupid Brat". Shiguru said his farewell's to Yuki, and it was now Tohrus time to say goodbye she hugged him very light so he didn't turn into a rat then she gave him a box that was nicely rapped. It had pictures of many flowers and 20 seed packs so he can start a new garden.

After she said her goodbye they were on their way to the mountains sadly they couldn't drive him up the mountain because the mountain was too steep. So they said their goodbyes just at a hill it would take him at least 6 hours before he reached the village where he was going to stay. Tohru gave him a gift to a movie about fighting she knew he loved those types of movies and a light hug so he didn't turn into a cat. Luckily he only brought a backpack of his clothes so when he was walking up the mountain it wouldn't be that hard. They waited until they couldn't see him anymore then Shiguru and Tohru got back into the car and drove back to the house.

The house was no more filled with screams anymore it was more quiet. That night Tohru fell asleep crying she has been strong that whole morning she didn't cry a single tear, but sadly she couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep crying. It's been One month since they left and Tohru was in a terrible condition but she kept on telling everyone that she was alright. She buried herself in studying and school work so she can get the memories of her, Kyo and, Yuki out of her head. She would wake up get ready make breakfast study go school. Then when she came back to school she would make dinner, eat, study and go to sleep that's what her everyday schedule.

She wasn't the only one that was in terrible condition Yuki doesn't eat anymore and while Kyo can't stay focused so he always is getting hurt. They were all in a terrible condition.

One day Tohru was studying when all of a sudden Shiguru called her telling her there was some guy on the phone for her. When she asked who he was he said that he was her uncle and he had been looking for her and her mom for 3 years sadly he didn't know about her mother's death so she had to tell him, but she reassured him that she was alright. He also told her that he wanted her to move in with him saying they had allot to catch-up a lot since he never saw her before. She told him to wait for her on the phone. She talked the whole thing over with Shiguru. He nodded his head and told her it was ok if she wanted to catch-up with her family. When she told her uncle she could hear screams of joy from the other line they told her that she would be picked up tomorrow at 4 p.m. Her uncle said that he would take care of her school problems, he also told her that he had a son named Takashi Morinozuka who was 17. They talked on the phone for hours until she had to go to sleep.

The next day she called all her friends and said goodbye sadly she couldn't see them in person since she didn't go to school that day. She finally finished packing at 3:49 the rest of the time she spent with Shiguru knowing it was going to be a long time when shell see him again. Suddenly they heard a Cars Horn outside she hugged Shiguru for the last time there was a poof of smoke and she was hugging a dog but she didn't care she just kept on hugging him finally she went in the car waving goodbye to the dog.

When she got to the airport she was surprised to see that her uncle had a private jet then she started to wonder what her uncle was like and what her new life would be like.

Please Comment this is my first Crossover Story and Im still getting used to Fan Fiction!

Hope You love my Story there will be lots of more Chapters

-Aleah


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School Hosts Fruits Baskets

-Chapter 2 New Friends New School -

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

S H U T U P A N D R E A D T H E S T O R Y

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Enjoy

_**Thinking**_

"Speaking"

~Tohrus POV~

When I got to my new house no rephrase that I mean Mansion! I didn't know my uncle was rich though I should have seen it coming since they had a private jet waiting for me at the airport. When I got inside there were 3 people waiting for me A tall boy who had short black and a plane expression, Next to him was a women that was a little taller than I was with long brown hair that reached her waist and big brown eyes. Lastly there was a tall man with Dark brown hair and was wearing a business suite. All of a sudden the man came running at me and hugged me to death. I guess he's my uncle. He was hugging me so much that his wife had to take him off me. Then he introduced me to his son or my cousin he's quiet but I could tell that he's very smart and observant. It was 7:00 when I got there and dinner was already but I didn't feel like eating so I just went up too my room. My aunt helped me to my room. My room looked like it was made for a princess, Painted light Blue with a queen sized light purple bed. My carpet was white and the bathroom was painted pink with pink towels. My closet was a walk in closet, painted green with a rotating machine to put all my clothes up. On my bed was a yellow dress that looked horrible but I've seen worse like the dress that Yuki had to wear that dress for his fan club. My thoughts were interrupted when I got a call from Uo, When I answered it she kept on asking me questions like; How's your New House?, What school will you be going to?, or What does your uncle look like? Then we did a three way call with Hana we were talking about school and about when we were going to visit my mom when Uo told me about some kind of host club that was at my school I was laughing at the details she was telling me. At 9:00 we all decided to go to sleep. Since I had to go to school early and meet all my teachers.

-/-/-/Next Day-/-/-/

The nest day I was wearing the yellow dress with yellow bows in my hair with white stockings and yellow flats with a black backpack with plush dolls of a cat rabbit cow and a dog on it. It was a gift for my 15th birthday from Shiguru and Ayame. When we got to school Mori helped me find all my classes and then he want to see his friends while I decided to sit down in a shade under a big tree under.

When the bell rang I went to my homeroom. I was waiting for my teacher to introduce me when I saw a girl wearing a boy uniform I was so confused but I decided to just shake it off. I got reassigned to sit behind her we started to talk to each other then I asked her why she was wearing a boys uniform she told me that she broke a very expensive vase and the only way she could repay it was to join an all-boys and become a host club or be an errands boy. I just nodded to show her I understand. When all of a sudden I felt 2 arms on both of my shoulders I was surprised to see twins on both of my shoulder. I just shoved them off my shoulders and started writing notes.

At the end of the day I was supposed to meet my cousin in his club since I was going to get a ride with him. I finally found the room I was supposed to go to Music Room 3. _**WOW mom this school has 3 music rooms I wonder what type of club Mori is in.**_ When I opened the door flowers started flying everywhere I saw 6boys 1 happened to be my cousin I was about to say something when all of a sudden a tall blond boy stood up and lifted up my chin so I was looking at him. "I Never saw you before you before princess" I was about to push him away and respond to his question when I felt like I was being lifted away. I found out it was Mori "Sorry guys she's off limit" Everybody look surprised by the way he talked to the blond boy so I decided to help him "Mori-senpai is my cousin" I told everyone then I noticed Haruhi "HI HARUHI!" I Yelled I walked up to her and hugged her. They all Introduced themselves when I felt someone pull on my dress when I looked down I saw Hunny with his pink bunny. "Do you like cake Tohru-chan?" I smiled at him because he reminds me of Momiji "Yes I do like cake mostly with strawberry's on them" He then pulled me off to a able with a bunch of sweets I could already tell that Im going to like this place.

~3 months later~

-/-/-/-/With the Sohma's/-/-/-/-/

Akito let Yuki go back home with Shiguru and Kyo had finally finished his training. Kyo and Yuki were both surprised to see that Tohru wasn't there when they asked where she went and when she was coming back. Shiguru just shaked his head and said she's never coming back. They were both shocked and sad that she wasn't going to come back. That night Kyo and Yuki didn't eat. Kyo stayed on the roof the whole night while Yuki just went to his garden. Shiguru knew that they needed time & space. So he decided to leave them alone.

~2 months later~

Tohrus POV

Me and Haruhi were talking about school when all of a sudden Tamaki interrupted them when he hit the table "WHATS THIS?" he asked forcing a piece of paper in to both of our faces. "Oh yah me and Haruhi both decided we were going to be in an exchange program starting this Monday!" I said Excited since I was going to go back to my old school. Then the rest of the host club walked up "Mommy why do my daughters want to leave me?' "I don't know boss maybe they just don't like you" said the twins. Tamaki was now in his emo corner when honey spoke out "TOHRU-CHAN HARU-CHAN CAN I COME TOO!" "Of course you can Honey anyone can." It turns out everyone is coming since Haruhi said ANYONE can. That's when Tohru and Haruhi started a bet of what guy can hold up the longest as a commoner.

Hope you love this story promise that there will be more chapters and I promise that I will keep posting. The story will get better!

-Aleah


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran High School Hosts Fruits Baskets

-Chapter 3 Going back -

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

S H U T U P A N D R E A D T H E S T O R Y

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Enjoy

Thinking

"Speaking"

~Tohrus POV~

It was Monday Morning I woke up early to go to Haruhis House. Me and Haruhi Decided to ditch my cousin and the rest of the host club members since we didnt want to make a big scene and we both knew that they would probably arrive in thier limos. We got to school early and we were talking about our bet when all of a sudden we heared "DADDYS HERE NO NEED TO BE SCARED MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS! Tamaki yelled when he got to us he was hugging us to death causing everyone to look at our direction then I notice two familiar faces looking at me suprissed._** Oh Mum why did Tamaki have to be such a loud mouth!**_ The other host club members were following behind Tamaki. When mori came he pulled Tamaki off us we thanked him sencierly after dusting us off. "Mommy why does our Daughters hate me so much?' The twins had smirks on thier faces when they replied to his question saying "I dont know boss meybe they jst dont like you" they said in unison witch sent Tamaki to his emo corner. "Umm.. Dont worry Tamaki-Senpai I Dont hate you". Tamaki Jumped up in glee hugging her again "YAY ATLEAST ONE OF OUR DAUGHTERS STILL LIKE ME!" It took some time getting Tamaki off her but mori finally did it and right on time. As soon as tamakis feet were on the ground the bell rang and we headed our seperated ways.( Sorry Yuki and Kyo will be coming into this story soon with the rest of the sohmas XP)

Me, Haruhi and the Twins were all in the same class when we got there we had to wait for the teacher to get us introduced. "Helo Class these are the transfer students from Ouran Academy Make sure you make them feel at home." all of a sudden a girl shot up from her desk and yelled "I CAN SHOW HIKARU AND KOURU AROUND! Then all af a sudden girls started screaming the same thing while the the twins chuckled while me and Haruhi rolled our eyes _**What has happend to girls these days?**_ I thought to my self when all of a sudden I heard the teacher speak again "Dont worry ladies no need to since Tohru has been here before im sure she can show them around" said the teacher as she calmed down all the girls. "You may go to your seats now" the teachers said we were all sitting next to each other the order was Hikaru

Me Haruhi and Kouru. I then noticed that Yuki and Kyo were all looking at me so I smiled at them and went back to wrighting notes I guess they were still suprised.

The Day went pretty fast and it was already lunch time. Me and Haruhi were both annoyed when The host club except for Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai were complaing when we both go an idea we told Hunny and Mori to go hide in the bathroom they looked confused but we told them are plan when the left me and Haruhi yelled "WHOEVER CATCHES THE HOST CLUB MEMBERS FIRST GETS A KISS ON THE CHEEK BE THEM! Soon Every girl was gone because they were all chasing the host club members. Kyoya yelled that this was going on Haruhis paymentprices but Haruhi said it was worth it we were all lauphing crazy when we both heard a voice behind us say "Miss Honda is that really you?"...

Hello its Aleah sorry this chapter was kinda short but im guna wright a new Xover with Inyuasha and OHSHC BUT DONT WORRY I WILL CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY

Heres a Quick preview

Kagome just got back to the village after talking to some villagers and getting somemore water she got back to the hut to see Mirouku Sango and Shippo with sad faces. "Wheres Inyuasha?" I asked "He went to talk to Kikyo again" said Shippo with dissapointment in his voice "Oh... Thats Nice I said" They all lookd at me confused "Arent you mad Lady Kagome?" Said Mirouku "No why should I be... Anyways I cant be any Happier I GOT A DATE" "With Who?" Asked Sango "His Name Is ?"

(Sorry Still thinking about her couple pairings) That Day she left early so she can get ready for her party. 1 hour after she left Inyuasha came back. When he heard about her date he ran all the way to the well with a flash of pink light he was gone to ruine her date...

Tell me if I should post up that story and her is a vote for the couples

Tohru/Yuki- 0

Tohru/Kyo- 0

Tohru/Kyoya- 0

Haruhi/Twins- 0

Haruhi/Tamak- 0

Haruhi/Mori- 0

Haruhi/Yuki- 0

Shiguru/NO ONE- 100 (JUST KIDDING)

And Lastly thank you

Lack-4-a-better-name

Vampires2Rocks

ShazzyLovesYou

Kitty13492

and

orangesbananasandcottoncandy

for commenting on my last chapters!

-xXDemonsLovesongsXx or Aleah With L-U-V


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 3 Memories-

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS OR OURAN HIGH Ouran High School Hosts Fruits Baskets

SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

S H U T U P A N D R E A D T H E S T O R Y

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Enjoy

Thinking

"Speaking"

~No Ones POV~

"Ms. Tohru is that really you?" she heard a soft and familiar voice say.

Tohru turned around to see who she thought it was, It was no other than her old friend Yuki '**wait when did he get back'**.

She felt someone hug her and was surprised to see that it was Yuki, but Yuki didn't change into a rat.

She just stood there shock. After a few more seconds she finally hugged back.

When she pulled back she looked at him with a surprised and shock look on her face.

After thinking about it she finally figured out what it meant Akito must have died.

She felt sad and grief for Akito but also happy for the rest of the Sohmas.

"When did you come back?' she asked Yuki "Shiguru said 3 months after you left." "Me and Kyo were very surprised to see that you weren't ther-"he was cut off by Tohru "Wait Kyo came back too.". Yuki nodded.

Tohru felt like she could have fainted but chose not to. Finally remembering that a confused Haruhi was there she decide to introduced him to her.

"Oh by the way Yuki this is Haruhi my friend, Haruhi this is Yuki my other friend you may not know this but this is my old school

." Haruhi bowed politely and said "It's a pleasure to meet you." "Pleasure is all mine" said Yuki returning the bow.

"So where is Ky-" Tohru was cut off when a very familiar orange haired boy came up with his eyes closed screaming

" HEY RAT BOY I STILL HAVE MY REMACH WITH YOU!" Tohru smiled, he hasn't changed since she left.

"Will you please be quiet you will scare our old friend and her friend away" said an annoyed Yuki.

"What do you mean old friend" said Kyo finally opening his eyes. He was surprised to see Tohru and another girl.

"You know Tohru here's and her other friend Haruhi "said Yuki. "Hey Kyo-chan long time to see hehe" Said Tohru with a nervous laugh.

But instead of yelling she got a big hug. She may have not seen it but both Sohma boys were both very happy that she was there.

After 13 minutes of explaining why she left and why she's now going to Ouran Academy they finally understood.

It seems Shiguru didn't tell them everything. They were all talking when all of a sudden Tohru felt herself get picked up. She looked down at the ground confused as ever.

When she looked up she saw Honey and Mori in fighting stance in front of Yuki and Kyo who were glaring at them.

"OH NO MY DEAR DAUGHTERS WERE JUST SCARRED FOR LIFE BY THESE TO BOYS!" screamed an angry Tamaki.

By Tamaki's overacting both Haruhi and Tohrus sweat dropped. "M-Mori Honey-senpai please don't start a fight! I was only talking to my old friends!"

Everybody looked at Tohru "Old friends?" came the question of the OHHC Boys.

Tohru blushed by all the stares she was getting. She must have forgotten to tell them about her when they first met.

HELLUR ! What's up its me Aleah srry I haven't been posting this story a lot more often. DON'T get mad at me I got my reasons {Failing math -_-} heh who said Asians were good at math because in my family WERE NOT! Ok getting off topic but DON'T worry I will be making more Story's and I WILL POST MORE OFTEN! I give my Asian promise! YAY SMILEY FACE ! HAHAHA RANDOM OH YA YOUR STILL THERE and please comment or I will ship you to asia


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 4 Telling the story-

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS OR OURAN HIGH Ouran High School Hosts Fruits Baskets

SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

S H U T U P A N D R E A D T H E S T O R Y

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

When everybody was sitting down and were comfortable Tohru started telling them her story.

"Well you all know my mom died when I was 16 right?,"

When she got nods from everybody she decided to tell them the rest of her story

"I used to sleep in a tent when my grandfather, the one I used to live with had to get his house fixed he went to his daughters house,"

"Grandfather asked if I had any friends to live with but I thought I was going to be a problem with my friends." Everybody's Eyes widen well except the Sohma boys.

"Well Shiguru-san or Yuki's cousin and Yuki found me they let me move in and then…"

{Sorry not going to put the whole story Im very very lazy x}

"Sooo theres what happened since then…" said a embarrassed Tohru as she looked at her old AND new friends.

Out of nowhere Tamaki jumped off of his seat and screamed "HOW BRAVE MY DAUGHTER IS!"

He was about to reach her when all of a sudden Kyo punched him in the face "ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CANT JUST HUG HER OUT OF NOWHERE!" Tamaki said with anime tears falling out of his eyes

"Mommy why is the boy with the weird hair being mean?" said Tamaki "Because daddy he's very protective over Tohru" said a very annoyed Kyouya

"I suppose you 2 are Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma?"

"HOW THE {BEEP} DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" Screamed an Angry Kyo

"Kyouya-senpai please don't look at their information please, its very personal?' said the small petite girl

Kyouya shut his small black note book{Black Hole}"Very well Tohru **but only for you**,"**[that was a hint]**

Said Kyouya

There was a chorus of gasps through the room,

Kyouya has never did that for anyone **[hope ur getting the couple vibe I decided to do this story on]**

Kyouya sent glares to the host club while Tohru smiled at everyone all of a sudden a car horn from outside was heared.

"ahhhh must be the limo to drop us off" said Tamaki as he pranced to the door "Goodbye commoners see you tomorrow" the host club looked at each other then at the people in front of the

"Well I guess its time to go. It was nice meeting you two again!" said Tohru as she was pulled out the door by an excited Honey screaming about not having cake the whole day.

When the host club left Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and started walking home with identical smiles on there face.

They couldn't wait to tell the rest of the sohmas about Tohru. Mostly Momiji. Momiji was bumbed when Tohru left.

Momiji would have also make a new friend since the small senior Honey was just like eachother. **[both of them are my favorite characters]…**

_**Yay chappy 4 I know short but its 1 in Nevada and im really really tired… **_

_**LEAVE A COMMENT **_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**V {it's supposed to be an arrow]**_


End file.
